Hikaru's Journey
by dreamninja
Summary: Everyone is put to sleep by Doji except Hikaru and Damian and now they must work together to stop him from taking over the world with his goons.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru was sitting up in the director's box as usual as she watched the bey tournament that was taking place. The one of the competitors bey's started emitting this weird fog. When the fog cleared all of the audience was asleep and so was one of the competitors.

Hikaru ran out of the room to look for her friends and boss and she found them asleep in their seats and the director next to them.

Hikaru looked for the hooded blader but he had vanished and everyone else was asleep.

"Come on wake up"Hikaru yelled as she tried to shake her friends awake.

"What happened here"a man asked. Hikaru looked and saw Damian one of the american bladers.

"How are you awake"Hikaru asked.

"What the hell are you talking about"Damian asked.

"Were you watching the last battle"Hikaru asked.

"No I was in one of the rooms in the back getting ready for my battle"Damian said.

"Was anyone else with you"Hikaru asked.

"No what's going on"Damian asked.

"During the last battle this happened"Hikaru said showing Damian her ipad with the security footage.

"Can you zoom in on the bey"Damian asked. Hikaru did and she gasped.

"You know it"Damiana asked.

"Yes there's only one person i've ever seen with a rock aries"Hikaru said.

"Do you know why they would do this"Damian asked.

"No I have to try to contact some of the other international bladers"Hikaru said rushing up to her office and Damian followed closely behind her. She tried to contact them but no one answered then she got a video call from an unknown person. She opened it and growled when she saw Doji.

"Ah Miss Hasama I see you and that man with you seemed to have avoided my little sleep spell"Doji said calmly.

"Who are you and why are you doing this"Damian asked.

"You of all people should know there are some bad people out there who love to do bad things and i'm one of them"Doji said then he started to laugh.

"What are you planning"Hikaru asked.

"World domination of course. With all the strongest bladers under my spell no one will stop me and the new dark nebula"Doji said before the computer screen went black.

"I can't believe he's back"Hikaru mumbled. Hikaru was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door to the directors office slam shut.

"Wait Damian where are you going"Hikaru asked when she caught up to him.

"To look for clues"Damian said.

"The stadiums that way"Hikaru said pointing in the other direction.

"I'm not going to the stadium i'm going to the surveillance room"Damian said.

"Why"Hikaru asked.

"To see where this guy went"Damian said going to the security system and easily hacking it.

"How did you know how to get through the system"Hikaru asked shocked that Damian didn't need her help.

"This is one of the better things I did while working for Ziggurat"Damian admitted.

"So what are you looking for"Hikaru asked.

"That"Damian said pointing to a hooded man meeting with the Garcia's.

"I should have know they would be involved"Hikaru said.

"Alright let's go"Damian said rushing out the door.

"Wait you can't just leave all these classified files pulled up"Hikaru said.

"Who's gonna look at them everyone's sleeping"Damian said still walking.

"Wait let me go get some things first i'll meet you outside"Hikaru said running back to her sleeping friends.

When she was done getting a few things she met Damian at the front of the WBBA headquarters.

"Where do you think the Garcia's would be"Hikaru asked.

"Probably the forest they used to jump people in the forest and take their stuff"Damian said.

As they walked through the forest Hikaru saw the Garcia's

"Hey you-"Hikaru started to yell but Damian quickly covered her mouth.

"You idiot we're eavesdropping"Damian hissed in her ear as he pushed her behind a tree and pressed his body against hers while still covering her mouth. He peeked around the tree and was relieved since the Garcia's didn't seem to notice them.

"So what's in it for us once Ziggurat takes over the world"Selen asked filing her nails.

"Once we take out everyone else we will take Ziggurat out and we will rule the world"Argo said.

"Queen Selen I like the sound of that"Selen said grinning. While Damian and Hikaru were busy watching the Garcia's someone snuck up behind them and grabbed Hikaru. She tried to scream and squirm but the person picked her up and covered her mouth.

"Ok let's attack"Damian whispered turning to look at Hikaru but she wasn't there.

"Hikaru"Damian whispered looking around for her.

Hikaru was being carried away but instead of going quietly she bit the hand that was covering her mouth which made them hiss in pain and move their hand.

"Damian"Hikaru screamed as loud as she heard her voice and ran towards it but when he got there he saw Argo holding an unconscious Hikaru over his shoulder and looking at his other hand.

"So you're awake to"Argo said looking at Damian.

"Not for long"Damian heard someone say behind him and before he could turn around he felt something hard hit the back of his head and then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hikaru woke up she was chained to the wall in a room that appeared to be a dungeon. As she looked around she saw Damian chained to the wall next to her.

"Damian"Hikaru said in a hoarse voice.

"What"Damian asked looking at her.

"Do you know where we are"Hikaru asked.

"I think we're in Ziggurat's dungeon"Damian said looking around.

"You thought right"A voice said. Then two men stepped out of the shadows and Damian and Hikaru both realized it was Ziggurat and Doji.

"Doji you're supposed to be dead"Hikaru said.

"As you can see i'm here in the flesh"Doji said grinning at Hikaru which made her feel uneasy.

"Ah Damian my boy it's been a while since I last saw you"Ziggurat said

"What are you planning"Damian asked.

"What fun would it be if we told you"Doji asked.

"This isn't a game what are you up to"Hikaru asked.

"Come on miss Hasama you're always so serious since the incident with Ryu-"

"That's none of your business"Hikaru said interrupting him.

"Master Doji,MAster Ziggurat you're helicopter is ready"a man said who Hikaru realized was Zeo.

"Zeo what are you doing helping him"Hikaru asked. Zeo just gave them a blank stare before walking away.

"Don't go anywhere"Ziggurat said before he left laughing. Hikaru looked over at Damian and saw that he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling we're trapped"Hikaru said getting very annoyed that he could be smiling at a time like this.

"Because now we can leave"Damian said.

"What are you talking about we're chained up"Hikaru said. Damian started laughing and Hikaru looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Have you gone mad"Hikaru yelled.

"No in fact I think i'm saner than usual"Damian said as he continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing you psycho we're trapped and there's no one else to stop Doji and Ziggurat"Hikaru yelled.

"Calm down don't get so angry we aren't trapped i've been unchained since they walked in"Damian said putting his hands by his side.

"But how"Hikaru asked.

"I picked the lock of course"Damian said.

"Damian you're amazing"Hikaru said smiling as he picked the locks on her chains.

"I know"Damian said.

"Where are we going"Hikaru asked as she followed Damian down the hall.

"Shh no time to explain at least not here"Damian said as he crept down the dungeon halls. Hikaru stayed silent as they crept down halls and past guards. Then they reached a window and Damian turned to Hikaru.

"This is where we leave"Damian said about to jump out the window.

"Are you crazy"Hikaru asked.

"Probably but now isn't the time to discuss that"Damian said once again about to jump out the window.

"Stop"Hikaru yelled.

"Shh someone will hear you"Damian said covering Hikaru's mouth.

"Now obviously you're not gonna willingly jump out the window so I guess we have to find another way"Damian said stepping away from the window.

"Ok now we-what are you doing you aren't gonna jump you…. AHHHHH"Damian picked Hikaru up and jumped out the window before Hikaru could squirm away..

Once they hit the water Hikaru swam to the she got there Hikaru pulled herself up onto the shore tired and out of breath.

"Damian"Hikaru yelled as she searched the water for him.

"Damian where are you"Hikaru asked. She sighed in relief when she saw his head surface and he swam to the shore.

"You ok"Damian asked as he wrung out his cloak.

"I'll be fine but I never wanna do that again"Hikaru said looking at the window they jumped out of.

"I think I agree"Damian said shaking his head. Hikaru turned the other way as water was flung at her.

"Watch where you're shaking"Hikaru said.

"You're already soaked a little more water wouldn't hurt"Damian said.

"True but-"Hikaru was interrupted when she heard a wolf. When she heard the howl she grabbed onto Damian's arm.

"It's getting late we should find somewhere to stay"Damian said turning away from Hikaru. They walked through the forest until they found a little cave.

"This place should be fine"Hikaru said going over to the cave. Damian launched Kerbecs into it and made sure it was safe. Kerbecs came back and then Damian went inside and started a fire. Once they had fire the cave was a little bit brighter so they could see.

"Here I have a few snacks"Hikaru said passing Damian some food she had found at the WBBA before they left.

"Thanks"Damian said. Once they were done eating Damian spoke again.

"Take your clothes off"Damian said as he removed his shirt.

"W-What"Hikaru asked.

"Not like that they're wet and you'll catch a cold if you stay in them"Damian said.

"But I-"

"The caves dark I can't even see you don't be so worried"Damian said.

"Don't look"Hikaru said as she stripped down to just her bra and panties. She shivered since she had next to nothing on now.

"Can you hear my voice"Damian asked.

"Yeah"Hikaru said.

"Put your clothes by the fire then come over here"Damian said. Hikaru did so without questioning him. She walked over to where his voice was coming from then she tripped over something. She blushed when she felt flesh against her own. Then she gasped when she felt a hand grab her boob.

"Perv"Hikaru yelled slapping at the air in front of her.

"Ow it was an accident"Damian said.

"What did you want me to come here for anyway"Hikaru asked.

"Because it's cold"Damian said.

"So"Hikaru asked.

"So you shouldn't sleep by the entrance of the cave especially in next to nothing now lay down"Damian said. Hikaru laid down and she felt arms wrap around her.

"Damian what are you doing"Hikaru asked.

"Calm down i'm only doing this because its cold and I don't need you getting sick"Damian said.

"But you're arm is….nevermind just don't get any ideas"Hikaru said. Damian could feel her muscles tense under his touch. He didn't particularly like the position they were in either but he couldn't help but realize how soft her skin was.


End file.
